A Rocketchu Story : Aye
by AyeBZ
Summary: A clone struggles to find a place for him in a cold world of war and hatred. ( it's pronounced " ey " Aye, not " i " )
1. Chapter I: Creed

**Prologue:**

**August 21, 2119**

Hanging motionless, huge cuts covered his body, fur dim red as warm blood went gushing down from his forehead down his left eye. All four paws in tight shackles, chained against the wall, feet not touching the ground. The pikachu had its head fixed looking down on the puddle of blood beneath his feet, body too numb to move even the tiniest of muscles.

( How did it end like this...)

He thought to himself as his vision started to blur.

"AYE!"

He heard a faint scream just before finally blacking-out

Three years earlier...

**Chapter I : Creed**

**August 4, 2116 **

**5:39 am**

**Mahogany town, Johto region**

**Rocket HQ**

He laid down on his left side facing the cold silvery sound-proof wall fast asleep.

Beep!

Beep!

Beep!

The sound of an alarm clock beeping disturbed his peaceful slumber. He opened his eyes tilting his head to the right seeing the alarm clock resting on a small wooden table by his bed side. He saw the digitally imprinted numbers on the clock as it read 5:40 AM.

Upon seeing the time, he gave a low grunt and lifted his tail up glowing bright. He slammed his tail on the beeping alarm clock, shattering it pieces leaving a trail of light as it crushed the table sheltering the now silent clock, leaving bits of it scattered on the ground. A small puff of smoke was released into the atmosphere emanating from the sockets and diodes of the clock's inner mechanisms.

He laid his head back down facing the wall once more to fall into a light slumber, only to be waken up by the sound of the door lifting up signifying that someone is about to enter the room. His ear twitched hearing the door shut behind the sound of footsteps.

"The fuck man?"

A pichu wearing a black-spiked collar with a red 'R' around its neck, said not looking all that surprised at the crushed table decorated with metal rubble from the clock's covering. He placed his paw covered by black leather gloves, on his forehead sliding it to the back of his light yellow head, down to his notched ear. Scratching the back of his head sighing, he took a deep breath.

"Look Aye, Seth told me to fetch you, knowing you would still be asleep, but did you really have to overdo it?" The pichu stated trying to keep his cool looking at the pikachu facing back at him curled up on its bed.

"Ugh!" Aye groaned with the tone of annoyance in his voice, still not getting up.

"Time is nothing but a pain in the ass." Aye said flatly curling up more on his bed thinking that the pichu would leave him alone. The pichu's eyes rolled as he heard Aye's last sentence, he certainly did not agree to the idea.

"I guess time doesn't concern you unlike the rest of us." The pichu said feeling annoyed and somewhat enraged. "We try to not waste a single second of it on anything useless!" The pichu continued, his voice raising at Aye.

Aye turned away from the wall now facing the pichu showing a serious face.

"Oh wait..." The pichu said in a calmer voice as he continued.

"Aren't I already doing it?" He said with a smirk on his face as he crossed his arms.

"I'm wasting my time talking to you." the pichu said mocking Aye, forcing him to stand up from his bed as he walked towards the pichu. Eyes locked on the pichu with the intent to kill.

"Talking to something that was just engineered by a bunch of ner-" Before he could finish his sentence, Aye grabbed the pichu by the tuft of fur on its chest, pushing him back and pinning him against the wall.

Their eyes locked, the pichu showing no fear or whatsoever as they furiously growled at each other.

"You're lucky they placed a bug on the wall, Creed, otherwise you'd be dead!" Aye said in a threatening manner.

"Well at least MYskills are real not forced IN an empty head!" The pichu declared angrily. Aye's grip on Creed grew tighter while his right hand balled up into a fist. He lifted his fist up to Creed's eye level. Creed knew what was coming to him as Aye flung his fist straight at his head. Creed closed his eyes on instinct before impact. Feeling the force of the punch beside his face, he opened his eyes revealing Aye's fist as it dug into the metal an inch away from his face, leaving a deep dent on the wall. Retrieving his bloody fist with shards of metal imbedded on it from the dent.

"Next time I won't miss." He said just before dropping Creed on the ground with a push. Aye gave Creed one last glare before walking towards the door with Creed still giving him a furious look. Getting up from the ground, he watched Aye leave the room as the door shut behind him. Creed gritted his teeth with anger, his paws shaking with rage.

"Rrrg!" He punched the wall out of anger, barely making a dent on the wall. His fist landed right beside the dent Aye had made which looked more like a hole. He looked back on his fist as he took it out from the dent he had made. Looking at the dents he rested his forehead on the wall looking down his paws.

( Why am I so weak... ) He thought as both of his paws balled up.

"I'll get you someday Aye, just you wait!" he screamed, looking up at ceiling, clenching his fists at his sides.

- END OF CHAPTER I -


	2. Chapter II: Begin

**Chapter II: Begin**

**August 4, 2116**

**6:03 am**

**Mahogany town, Johto region**

**Rocket HQ**

Walking down the hallway with his fists at his sides leaving a trail of tiny droplets of red. Heading to Seth's lab with anger still raging from his body recalling the little fight he had with Creed.

( Who does that son of a bitch think he is?! ) His eye's grew wider just from the thought of it as he clenched his fists tighter causing more blood to escape his fleshy wound.

"Aye." He heard a familiar voice call onto him, at the same time feeling a gentle paw on his shoulder stopping him from walking towards his destination.

"What do you want Sky?" He said in a rude manner as he turned around to face the female pikachu with fur that seemed to be bit lighter than his, wearing the exact same collar Creed had around his neck.

"What happened to your paw?" She said looking at the pikachu's paw and the bloody trail it left on the ground.

"It's none of your business, now get out of my way." He said coldly as he blocked Sky's paw about to reach for his bloody paw and walked past her, leaving Sky in the middle of the hallway as she watched him leave her sight, descending into the darker part of the hallway.

Another thought flew into his mind that made him stop from entering the room directly in front of him.

( It was a good thing Sky was up early or she could have heard the fight me and Creed had this morning. ) He thought to himself feeling relieved knowing that Sky would always be the first one up every morning.

"Aye? Is that you?" He heard a man from within the lab in front of him. He stepped inside the room knowing that it was Seth's voice.

"Yeah, I'm here. Now what do they want with me this time Seth?"

He said stepping further inside seeing a man in a white lab coat with red hair tied in a low pony tail which reached to his nape.

"I'm surprised to see you up early today, it's only 6:27 am." He said holding up his wrist watch as he read the time.

"You usually don't wake up until noon, you're not even wearing your collar yet." He continued noticing Aye's bloody fist.

"Well let's just say I had a bad wake up call. And I don't even need the damn translation collar, I can speak human." Aye replied leaping to the diagnosis table where Seth was preparing a syringe.

"Yes your ability to speak English never cease to amaze me, given the fact that Dr. Carl made you." He said placing purple liquid inside the syringe.

"Now let me see your paw." He said as he place the syringe back to the silver tray filled with other medical instruments behind him. Aye reached his wounded paw out to Seth. Seth took out the little metal shards imbedded on his paw and placed a green, jelly-like medicine.

"Arrg.." Aye release a small grunt while Seth took out the shards and wrapped his paw in bandages, looking like how a a boxer's bandages are placed.

"Thanks Seth." He said with a little pain in his vioce.

"Okay Aye, give me your other arm." He said with a slight worry in his tone. Aye extended his left arm knowing what was going to happen next.

"So what dangerous thing are they going try next that's probably gonna kill me, Seth?" He asked seeing Seth pick up the syringe he held awhile ago, lifting it to the light and squeezing out the excess fluid.

"I'm not sure myself either, but they said 'this was going to lead team rocket to victory.'" He said sternly walking towards Aye.

"Seth you're not telling me everything." He said knowing that Seth was trying to hide his worried expression.

"I'm sorry Aye..." He said soft enough for Aye to just barely hear it as he dug the long needle of the syringe in Aye's arm, slowly pressing down the liquid in his body.

"Arrrgg!" Aye screamed the moment he felt the purplish liquid course through his veins like it was burning them as it passed.

"Rrrrg!" More pained screams escaped his mouth as Seth took the needle out. Aye began to breathe heavily for the pain was too much for the little mouse pokemon.

"Se..th.." He spoke weakly to the scientist looking away from the anguished pokemon.

"What...did you... do ..to ..m..e..?!" He viciously said trying to keep himself standing but failed as he fell on his knees, Catching himself with his front paws as he struggled to breathe. Beads of sweat formed on his forehead making its way down his face splashing on the white table. He couldn't hold himself any longer, his arms gave up and he fell flat on the table, his vision started to blur. He saw the scientist walk towards him.

"Forgive me, Aye" He heard Seth speak as he blacked-out.

- End of Chapter II -


	3. Chapter III: Gone

Chapter III: Gone

**October 14, 2116**

**12: 15 pm**

**Mahogany town, Johto region**

**Rocket HQ**

"Gah!"

He gasped for air the moment he awoke, immediately going to a sitting position. He felt a throbbing pain in his head, instantly grabbing it with his paws, one eye shut as the other struggled to keep itself open from the pain. He could still feel the very same burning sensation that he felt when he first received the purplish dose from Seth.

( Seth... He did this.. To me...! )

He glanced around the room and noticed that he was at Seth's lab on the diagnosis table where he was before he blacked-out, but this time he was hooked on to different types of machines that seem to monitor his pulse, voltage reading, and his molecule stability. He pulled out everything attached to him silencing the machines leaving his heavy breathing the only noise around him.

"S..Seth?" He called out weakly for the scientist but got no respond. He looked on the tray where the empty syringe sat.

He leaped off the table trying to keep himself standing with his left paw around his stomach reaching out to his right rib, while he used his bandaged right paw to hold the table frame that was keeping him standing.

He walked through the door still being assisted by his right paw. The hallway that used to be filled with Grunts and pokemons now stood empty with lights flickering on and off, cobwebs decorated the ceilings and dust blanketed the metal flooring.

( How long was I asleep? )

Pressing his hand against the wall, as he made his way to his room, hoping that he would find either Sky or Creed. The automatic doors to his room were stuck up on the ceiling widely opened, poking his head through the door frame, he saw nothing but another empty room. He stepped inside drawing his paws back to his sides.

"Both of their collars are gone." He mumbled to himself starring at the left side wall of his room seeing his collar the only thing hanging. He took his collar and wore it around his neck, it fit his neck perfectly without having to adjust as it was made specially for him as all the other pokemons' collar.

( What time is it? ) He thought looking to his bed side, recalling himself smashing the beeping clock and the table sheltering it into hundreds of pieces.

( I guess it did have some kind of use... ) He thought turning his head back at the door.

Dropping down on all fours, ignoring the pain from the dose, one eye shut, one eye open as bead of sweat formed on his forehead. He swiftly dashed out of his room making a sharp left turn, opposite of the way to the laboratories. He could see lights flickering, broken windows that looked like something tiny with a huge amount of pressure blasted from them to leave it shattering like that. Passing the lobby where he used to receive missions and make appointments with Giovanni, and slowly going to a stop as he reached the armory and battle tanks. Most of the weapons were out of their racks, others, the rack itself was broken on the ground and the battle tanks were all gone leaving behind wheel tracks, that seemed to lead to a huge hole in the wall. It looked like the tanks themselves ran straight through the wall to make the huge gaping hole.

Walking towards the hole, his ears would twitch hearing the sounds of guns and pained screams which got louder as he got closer and closer.

"Holy cow... How long was I really out?"

"Grrrr... You'll pay for that!" Creed yelled at a primeape who had two black stripes under both its eyes. Creed wiped the blood from the edge of its mouth as it dashed towards the primeape on all fours. The primeape punched down at the pichu who quickly dodged it leaving a small crater on the ground as Creed climbed its arm and leaped high over the primeape's head, it tried to see where the pichu would land a hit. Creed came down with the sun's rays on his back to give him cover, his tail glowed white, and he slammed it on the primeape's head.

"Hmph! That's what you get for trying to attack me from behind!" Creed said with a smirk on its face starring at the primeape's lifeless body and the huge cut it made from the back of its head down to its back. Just as he was about to run East from Rocket HQ, he saw a pikachu breathing heavily with a tuft of fur over its right eye just by the entrance of Rocket HQ. His eyes grew wide from the sight, knowing exactly who it was.

( Aye? He's alive?! )

- END OF CHAPTER III -


	4. Chapter IV: Route 43

**Chapter IV : Route 44**

**October 15, 2116**

**11:39 am**

**Route 43, Johto region**

**Rocket Campsite**

"Okay, so you're telling me, that I was out for two whole months?!" Aye said swinging around his hands with the bandage still on his paw and disbelief in his voice. Eying Creed sitting on a bunk bed, left hand kneading his head gently from the stress of having to explain everything that had happened for the pass two months, with Sky on the upper part of the bed, her feet hanging down.

"Yes, I am..." Creed said annoyed by how many times Aye had asked this question.

"Holy crap..." He said as he sat on a box beside the ladders on the bed.

"We were really worried about you, Seth said you were very sick." Aye's eyes suddenly grew wide from what Sky had said.

"Seth?" He said as he remembered the syringe that Seth had plunged into him. Eyes grew wide as he exclaimed.

"Where the fuck is that bastard!?" Jumping off the box and going back to a standing position with his left fists in front of him clenched tightly.

"He was shipped to the base at Ecruteak city with the rest of the scientist." Creed replied flatly as he stood up from the bunk bed.

"Why? Did he do something wrong?" Sky asked Aye innocently tilting her head a little to the right, ears slightly bent to her side.

"That's the point! I don't know what the hell he did to me to make me unconscious for two fucking months!" He said as he turned his back from the two Chu's with confusion written on their faces, anger filled him as he looked down at his balled up fists.

( Whatever he did, he's got a lot of explaining to do! )

"Hey you three! Petrel wants to talk to you!"

A Rocket Grunt said seeping his head through their room, taking Aye 's mind off that matter. Creed walked over to Aye's side as Sky jumped off her bed landing just behind them.

"You called for us, Petrel?" Creed asked, seriousness could be traced from his voice, looking up to the Rocket executive with light blue hair and eyes that seems to to be naturally droopy.

"Yes, I'm assigning you three to go and clear the path to Blackthorn city along with the rest of the Grunts." Petrel said pointing down on the map laid across the ground with little red tent figurines on them. Pointing on the route before Blackthorn city with a baton, the three Chus focused on the route;

it was Route 44

Using his quick attack he rushed to a man wearing camo clothing, but in a darker shade of green and black. Hard helmets with built in communication devices could be seen. He wore black boots and leather gloves to match his uniform, and a bullet-proof vest over his torso. The man felt like he was hard at the stomach by a wrecking ball as Aye landed his hit. Aye could see the Blackthorn city soldier, who is now lying dead behind him.

"Hmph." He shrugged at the soldier's lifeless body as its blood came rushing down out of the soldiers mouth like a waterfall. Getting down on all fours, he rapidly approached another soldier with a fierce iron tail charging behind him. With a jump, he could see the fabric rupture as his tail made contact with the soldier, warm liquid of red dotted his fur and the dried up grass underneath him.

Creed passed Aye, catching a glimpse of his speckled fur and the soldier who fell on his back crying in pain as it was silenced by another blow from Aye. Turning his attention back to what was in front of him, he could see a Blackthorn city- branded tank headed their way. He used his agility to get close to the tank drawing near them, avoiding to much attention from the other Grunts and soldiers. His hand starting to produce sparks and forming a yellow sphere around his right paw. Zipping pass the battle field he thrust his fist toward the tank as he yelled.

"Thunder punch!"

Only a huge crater could be seen from where the tank stood.

Too focused on her target, Sky leaped over the crater overlooking Creed within it. She bolt tackled a machamp, sending it flying only to be stopped by a tree, snapping it in half as he was plunged into it. Sky got back up, standing on her hind legs as she walked towards the unmoving machamp, seeing it, still breathing.

Only a foot away from the machamp, her ear twitched hearing a rustling sound from behind. She turned to the direction of where it was coming from, only to be met by a small purple blur smacking her at the face. The impact of the hit sent Sky crashing into a tree, but the force was too much that it sent her crashing into another one right behind the first. Blood ran down her maimed back as she tried to get back up on her hind legs. Chunks of wood were imbedded on her back and tiny splinters could be seen around it. Standing on her hind legs, she could see a ratata with a scar from its eyebrow down its eye, it had bandages wrapped around each ankle. Before she could get down on all fours, she saw the ratata dash right in front of her eyes. The ratata used iron tail before she could react. She crashed into a mountain side leaving a gouge before she fell down with a ' thud ' on the ground.

Lying on flat on her belly, she could hear the ratata walking towards her sore body. She growled as she tried to force herself up, but was held back down with the ratata's front paw pushing down on her maimed back.

"Arrg!" She cried as the ratata pressed harder on her wound.

"A pikachu with a pretty face... Such a waste..." The ratata stated with a very deep voice, readying its tail once more.

"Well... Good bye..."

**- END OF CHAPTER IV -**


	5. Chapter V: Ratata

**Chapter V: Ratata**

**October 15, 2116**

**12:22 pm**

**Route 44, Johto region**

**Rocket Campsite**

The afternoon sky was shrouded with clouds of gray, the sound of gun fires and screams of pain echoed from across the wracked forest connecting Mahogany town to Blackthorn city.

A rustling of the leaves hanging from the tree was heard. The ratata's ear twitched at the sound, he stopped his attempt for an iron tail as Aye appeared from the swaying branches of the tree equipped with a charged-up electro ball between his tail and paws in a curled up position.

"No you don't!" Aye said releasing his electro ball at the ratata. The ratata immediately back flipped away from the attack. It made a crater on the ground with burned marks at where the attack was concentrated. Smoke and dust covered Aye as he landed in front of Sky still facing the ratata and taking a defensive stance.

As the smoke and dust started to clear up, he saw another pikachu glaring back at him with its mahogany-red eyes. His eyes widened as the haze finally cleared up and he could see the pikachu distinctly.

"Could it be? ..." He whispered to himself looking closely at Aye in shock.

"You've got some nerves attacking an elite like that." Aye declared with a smirk getting down on all fours preparing to lunge at the ratata.

The ratata calmed back down at the sound of Aye's voice.

( I guess I just mistook him for someone else. ) He thought turning to Aye with a the same taunting grin on his face.

"I might say the same to you." The ratata said flatly as he started to circle Aye.

"Deep voice you have for a little rat!" Aye said teasing the ratata before dashed straight at him.

"Well look who's talking." The ratata replied with a smirk as he prepared for an attack..

Aye used slam at him, but was immediately dodged and countered by sucker punch. It hit Aye directly at his left cheek. He landed on the ground on two hind legs wiping the blood that crept down from the corner of his mouth.

"Hey, not bad."

He got back on all fours and charged at the ratata. Electricity started to shroud his body.

"Volt tackle!"

His eyes locked on the unshaken ratata as it jumped over his attack at the last moment. Aye made a sharp turn to launch his attack once more. He launched his attack over and over, but the ratata dodged every single one.

"Tired already?" The ratata stated mocking Aye.

"I'm just getting started." Aye replied despite his continuous panting.

"Flame wheel!" The ratata began charging at Aye with fire building up around him. Aye surprised at the the ratata's move sets, he used dig to dodge the flame wheel. The ratata stopped in its tracks and walked over to the hole Aye had made with dig.

"Blizzard!" He yelled as he fired snowy wind like attack at the freshly dug hole.

"Arrg!" Aye grunted as he resurfaced. His tail slightly frozen from the attack, he could barely lift it. Beads of sweat started to pour down his forehead as he continued panting. Still down on all fours, he darted at the ratata a bit slower that before. His tail glowing behind him, illuminating the block of ice engulfing half of his tail.

"As I thought, he's just another fool." The ratata mumbled to himself with a frown. He stood up on his hind legs and cupped his paws, energy of black forming into a sphere between his paws.

"Shadow ball."

The two pokemons about to collide with each other's attacks, before a huge thunder bolt zapped between them before the collision of the attacks. The power of the thunder bolt sent Aye crashing into a tree, but not enough to split it in half. The ratata held its ground by clawing the ground, his claws carved the soil beneath him, clenching his teeth as he focused above on who launched the attack.

Aye got up on his hind legs already recognizing the attack. He gritted his teeth as he saw a pichu jump down from the attack as the thunder bolt faded.

Creed glanced around the field, he focused on the ratata, watching and waiting for it to make a move. He could see Sky wounded and unconscious at the mountain side, and saw Aye through the corner of his eye. His focus went back on the ratata as he growled in an intimidating manner.

"It seems that I am outnumbered, I'll see you next time." The ratata calmly stated with a smirk, he then faced the other direction and took his leave.

"You're not getting away that easily!" Aye yelled running after the ratata.

"Aye stop!" Creed ordered, walking towards Sky's unconscious body.

Aye stopped and turned his attention to Creed.

"What? He's getting away and you want me to stop?!" Aye yelled out angrily as he watched the ratata disappear through the distance. Creed lifted Sky's body and placed her arm over his shoulder.

"We need to get Sky out of here." Creed said supporting Sky and walking back towards the location of their Camp.

He looked at Creed and to the opposite direction where the ratata went.

"Rrrg!" Her growled as he punched a tree out of its socket with thunder punch and ran to Creed's side.

"Watch my back, I can't attack well while I'm carrying Sky." Creed instructed as they entered the battlefield filled with Grunts and soldiers firing back at one another . Aye gave a forced nod.

Aye shot bolts of electricity from different directions, making sure that nothing will come at least 100 feet near them.

Creed could hear pained screams from people and pokemon alike. He relied on his hearing, having too many blind spots. The sound of a soldier breathing slowly from the patch of grass to his left.

"Electro ball!" He fired a ball of electricity to his left. An ailed cry was heard followed by silence. A soldier approaching their direction carrying an AK-47, with a scope attachment being aimed at them. He began charging another electro ball on his left paw as it was the only attack he could perform in this kind of circumstance.

"Rock smash!" He heard Aye yell as he viciously crushed the soldier's head causing blood to spatter all around them. He withdraw his attack and gave Aye a nod.

Aye ignored Creed's thanks and just got on with another pokemon heading their way.

Creed continued walking towards the Rocket Campsite by Route 43.

"Gah!" A cry escaped Creed's mouth as a bullet dug deep into right arm. He fell on his right knee, almost dropping Sky's body. He stood back up regaining his balance and strength to carry Sky. He looked at the direction the bullet came from and saw that Aye already took care of the soldier. He kept walking, his arm felt like it can no longer support Sky's body but he still managed to do so.

Finally they reached it, a huge tent covered the area that looked like a circus tent. It had little tents around and a long wired wall surrounding all of it. The dark sky covered with gray puffs of smoke was lit by lamps and campfires around.

"I need medics here, now! " He called out as two men quickly got out of the tent, their clothes were all white with a letter 'R' imprinted on the upper left side corner of their uniforms. They were bringing a stretcher with them. Laying the stretcher out they took the unconscious pikachu from Creed, careful enough to not push on the wound on its back. Aye and Creed watched as they placed her on the stretcher and brought her inside the tent to be patched up.

Gripping on his arm right to prevent more blood loss, he looked back at Aye and saw a clenched fist by the semi-frozen tail.

( Great. I'm in for another round of argument. )

**- END OF CHAPTER V -**


	6. Chapter VI: Clint

**Chapter VI: Clint**

**October 17, 2116**

**10:27 am**

**Route 43, Johto region**

**Rocket Campsite**

"I could've caught the ratata if you hadn't butt in and stopped me!" Cheeks, producing sparks as he exclaimed at Creed, who lifted his bandaged up arm, pointing at Aye's unfrozen tail.

"And I bet you wanted your tail gone as well." He snarled back sarcastically at Aye, restraining himself from getting even more aggravated than he already was.

Aye didn't respond nor did he lose the scowl on his face.

"You didn't even care to check up on Sky!" Creed continued, slowly losing his cool.

"She's still alive, isn't she?" Aye replied crossing his arms. Eyes locked on each other, they stood silently. A low chuckle escaped Aye's mouth as he gave a devilish grin.

"Just wait 'till Giovanni hears about another failure from the 'team captain'." His angered tone immediately replaced with a more delighted pitch. He chuckled once more as he saw Creed grimace at the very thought.

"Creed! The boss wants to speak with you!" A Rocket Grunt yelled seeping his head through their room.

"Speak of the devil." Aye said devilishly with a satisfied look. He heard Creed give a low growl before walking towards the hall way.

He paused at the doorway and gave a sigh.

"Yeah, I ruined the mission." Creed spoke in a serious tone, head slightly turned to Aye but not entirely.

Astonished at what had Creed had said. He unfolded his crossed arms and placed them back at his sides.

"But I will never use a mission as an excuse to abandon my comrades... Even if it was you." He added as he reverted his attention back to the hallway and started walking away from the room.

Walking pass Grunts, eying him with pity, he simply ignored them already knowing what was ahead of him. He walked to a room guarded by two Grunts by the doorway, both armed with sniper riffles strapped to their chest. Taking a deep breath, he gave a sigh as he entered the dark room. The only light source there was was a huge flat screen about four meters wide and two meters in height. It hung on the wall, showing a man wearing a black tuxedo with a red tie, deep brown hair combed back, and a persian by his side.

"Welcome, Creed."

He sat on the bunk bed perplexed, still not understanding Creed's ideals.

"That fool doesn't know what he's doing." He spoke to himself scratching the back of his head.

( Well there's no point in talking to myself here, I guess I'll visit Sky, I haven't seen her since we brought her back. ) He thought as he leaped of the bed.

He could see Grunts and pokemon going in and out of the infirmary. Grunts with a cast on their foot and arms, pokemons with bandages everywhere. He looked to his right where the other injured Grunts and pokemons stayed. The infirmary was too full to accept more patients inside, some even shared beds.

He walked pass the patients and headed to the counter where a lady in white sat in front of a computer. She had bleach blonde hair, and were tied into big loops with a triangular hair tie.

"Are you looking for the pikachu you brought here the other day?" The lady asked looking down on Aye as he nodded.

"She already got released earlier this morning." She said getting off the chair as she grabbed a clipboard and shoved a pen in her pocket.

( I don't think she recognizes me. She must be new here. ) He thought turning about face as he dashed through the crowd to the hallway and back. There was no sign of Sky anywhere near the infirmary.

( Maybe she's back at the room. ) He quickly dashed back to the room. Upon reaching the doorway, he could already see a pikachu wrapped in bandages. As he got closer he could see the bandages go around Sky's back and over her shoulders. He slowed down and went to a stop in front of her.

"Hey-" He spoke but was cut-off by a Grunt with ash-gray hair under a black cap with a 'R' on it, though a lock of hair still hung across his face. Side burns visible on his unshaven face wearing a pair of black glasses.

"Yo Aye! You have a mission from the boss." A Grunt said with a playful smile as he walked towards their room while waving a piece of paper on his right hand.

Aye grunted as he reached for the paper. He spread the paper and held it to eye level, with Sky reading from behind as well. His eyes followed the words as he read the paper silently in his mind, Sky did the same. The Grunt leaned against the doorway waiting for a reaction from the two Chu's.

"An execution job already?" Aye asked looking a bit surprised as he placed the paper down to his side.

"Yup isn't exciting?" The grunt replied with a laugh. Aye's mouth formed into a frown.

"What? Aren't you excited?" The Grunt questioned in a joking manner.

"Listen pal, we just got back from a mission. Sky's still recovering from her injuries, and the team captain's-" He stopped as he took a glimpse of Sky's bandaged wound. He couldn't mention what was Creed going through knowing Sky was too soft and fragile. " Is uh... Busy at the moment."

"That's why I'm here!" He said as he crouched down to be leveled with the pikachus. Aye instantly recognized the man as he slowly took off his shades, revealing his lavender colored eyes.

"The name's Clint." He said reaching out his hand to Aye.

( Clint? )

Aye felt a sudden chill down his spine as he recalled the man's name.

- END OF CHAPTER VI -


	7. Chapter Chapter VII: Ready For

**Chapter VII:** Ready For

**October 17, 2116**

**10:50 am**

**Route 43, Johto region**

The man who burned cities to the ground and who took away the lives of countless beings. The mention of his very name sent shivers to man and pokemon alike. He would often kill people slowly, savoring every moment of their pain before being greeted by death through his form.

The very man now crouched before him reaching his hand out to him.

"No need to tell me your names, I was already informed about your little 'elite group of chus' from the grunts." Clint spoke with a slight tone of mockery. He focused his eyes directly at Aye's as he continued.

"I heard about your fearless commander, Creed. They say his abilities were above other chus even in their evolved form, not to mention his amazing intellect." Aye grimaced at the man knowing where he is going with the topic.

"Sky the silencer," He switch his view to Sky, who gave a friendly grin.

"She was the only 'Agent' who was exempted from all the tests and preps, and skipped all the ranks, going directly to the elite position." After his last sentence his eyes met with Aye's once more, this time it was more like a threatening glare than just a look. He stood up and crossed his arms as he looked down on Aye with a smirk on his face.

"Where do I start with this one." He said with a chuckle as he shook his head, figuring out how to summarize the reputation the little pikachu.

"Oh yeah, he was known as the 'Demon who walks the Earth'."

( Known as what? ) Sky thought with great surprise. She looked at Aye with disbelief and saw him crushing the paper within his grasp, but slowly lost his grip.

"Alright, I get it." Aye said with a sigh as he looked down at the crunched-up paper he held on his hand. Looking back at Sky, he could see her vexed-up emotion.

"We have an understanding then, Aye?" Clint said with a creased brow and a wide grin.

"Yes..." He gave a suspired woeful reply to the man.

"Good, we'll set off tonight. See ya 'till then!" He said cheerfully as he walked away from the two chus.

Aye felt enraged and angered at the same time. Looking down on the matted floor with clenched fists at his side, he felt a gentle paw on his shoulder. He was met by by Sky's hazel-brown eyes staring at him with both worry and confusion.

"What did he mean by 'Demon who walks the Earth'?" Her sincere eyes stared at him and silence overtook them for brief moment until he gave a sigh and said.

"It doesn't concern you, and its best that it never does..." He sorrowfully replied, gently taking her paw off his shoulder and walked to where Clint was headed for.

This wasn't the first nor the second time Aye hid something from her. It wasn't the first time he shunt her away either. She felt his loneliness as he left the room.

( Aye... I wonder when you'll finally realize that I care for you... )

At the prepping room, he could see racks filled with all sorts of weapons lined-up one after another. It was where Grunts and pokemons would prepare, before going to a mission. Arcanines were abundant in the room and were often mounted by Grunts who had too many weapons carry. There were all kinds of pokemons, and they all wore the same looking translation collar around their neck. Their languages were translated to English, but his collar had the translation device turned off. The room got noisier by the second with everybody talking in the same language.

"I hate these stupid translation collars." He mumbled to himself as he passed by the pack of Arcanines. Grunts were scattered everywhere, claiming their weapons and testing them out. They were everywhere except one portion of the room. It was very noticeable, it was the only place without Grunts, there was only one man who stood there and had access to the weapons and armors in the specific section.

A man wearing a purple body armor with rings of yellow at the of its 'Tail'. His back had purple tubes attached in a asterisk form with the same yellow ring at the tips. The chest plate was red with four fangs at every corner. His hands were five times bigger than before, but what caught his attention most was the silver crescent in-grafted on each side of the upper arm part of his armor.

( He's one of the Lunar Bloods. )

The man felt like he was being watched and turned around to meet Aye's dysphoric features.

"You ready for the mission, Aye?" Clint asked in his normal cheerful manner.

"Yeah I guess..." He replied flatly.

"Like my armor?" He asked stretching out his arms to the side to show off the armor's exterior.

"It makes you look fat. Can we go now?" He replied crossing his arms, pretending not to know about the Lunar Bloods.

"Why you little-" He stopped himself from getting enraged. Taking a deep breath, he let go of his anger and said.

"A little anxious are we? Fine, let's go."

**- END OF CHAPTER VII -**


	8. Chapter VIII: The Push

**Chapter VIII: The Push**

**October 17, 2116**

**7:58 pm**

**Mahogany town, Johto region**

The evening stars shone brightly in the dim sky. The half moon illuminated the forest. Creatures of the night flew high above the clouds and crawled across the quiet patches of grass. Soft coos of the gentle hoothoot's could be heard from half a mile.

Trees swinging peacefully, back and forth as the wind blew, dried leaves surfed the wind.

Hidden within the trees, Aye listened for any unusual movements in the forest as he scanned the perimeter around the abandoned Rocket HQ.

"Clear." He reported as he jumped off the tree branch, landing directly beside Clint, who stood impatiently beside the tree trunk examining the claws on his left fist.

"So, where's the unlucky bastard?" He asked.

Clint looked at Aye's reflection on the claws of his armor. He smiled at the reflection of Aye's confused face as he tightened his fist.

"Right Here!" Clint exclaimed, thrusting his fist at Aye's stomach.

"Augh!" He coughed out blood just before crashing into a concrete wall from one of the buildings in Mahogany town. The wall crumbled and fell apart, huge chunks of concrete dropped down on his body.

Clint dashed towards him with impressive speed, he grabbed him by his neck and threw him at a rhydon statue, causing it to be obliterated by the force. Only the hind legs of the statue was able to withstand the force.

Aye's body felt numb all over, his bright yellow fur was covered in gray dust. He had a cut across his left eyebrow, which forced him to keep his left eye closed. Bringing up his paws to lift his body up, he could see Clint walking towards with his arms crossed.

"I guess they were right about your endurance." He spoke with his armor tail swinging behind him.

"A normal pikachu would already be dead after an attack like that." He said as he went to a stop about five yards away from Aye.

"You're just a freak after all!"

Aye's crunched-up the grass between his paws, shaking with and anger, and from the immense pain, he went into his offense stance and lunge straight at Clint.

His fist lit up the evening sky as a sphere formed around his fist.

"Thunder punch!"

Clint easily dodged it and several more barrages of Aye's thunder punch.

"Is this all you can do?" He taunted as he swiftly moved his body left and right avoiding every blow from Aye.

"I thought you would be better than this since everything you ever were was already programmed in your brain." He continued, dodging one final blow of thunder punch which left the biggest crater.

"Shut up!" He growled as he charged electricity and formed it into a sphere. The sphere between his paws grew bigger than expected as it was as big as the man.

"Electro ball!" He yelled as he unleashed the massive ball of electricity at Clint. The attack was launched like a bullet and caused an explosion as it hit.

It send rocks and soil flying through the air which caused his vision to blur. Aye used his paw to shield his face from flying debris. Blinking his eyes rapidly to adjust his vision, he could see a silhouette of an exploud in the sand like storm.

"Impressive."

He saw Clint unaffected by the attack, though he stood in the same place.

"What a great demonstration of your abnormality."

"Speak for yourself." He stated as the sand settled, revealing his perfectly untouched armor shining in the moonlight.

"Yes, as you can see, I am engineered as well." He replied with a grin as he walked slowly towards Aye.

"I'm sure you've heard of us, The Lunar Bloods." He said as he stepped one foot forward to show his in-grafted crescent mark on both of his arms.

"Yeah, I've been acquainted." He replied watching Clint's every move and taking a defensive position.

"As I heard." He spoke analyzing the pikachu's stance.

"They say you were powerful, 'WERE'. Past tense my friend, past tense." He made sure that it would sink in Aye's head as he stood.

"Well they were right." He said flatly.

That wasn't the reply Clint was hoping for.

"Past tense my friend, past tense!" He said as he appeared from behind Clint and give a menacing blow of iron tail.

It made a direct hit and left a huge slash mark at the back of his armor. Clint made another five yard gap between him and Aye. Reaching out his hand to the damaged part of his armor, his mouth formed into a frown, but immediately back into a grin.

"Hmph! I have to admit you are fast, but not fast-" He said as he mimicked Aye move to appear behind him.

"Enough!" He finished his sentence while using focus punch on Aye, but was blocked by an iron tail.

They gritted their teeth, pushing against one another. Both of them recalled their attack and kept a distance, while still trading blows one attack after the other.

"You not only look like an exploud, but you can also use its attacks." He said while in between a collision of mega punch and thunder punch.

"That's because I was injected with his DNA and was able to survive." He replied as used mega kick to knock Aye off balance, but to his dismay, Aye could freely balance on front paws, which gave him more power to his iron tail as he violently swung it at him. He grabbed the oncoming iron tail and spun him around before tossing him through the Rocket HQ walls.

He stood up weakly from the throw, finding himself in Seth's old lab. Pausing at the lab as he recalled back.

"Seth."

Crashing through the metallic walls he grabbed Aye by the neck smacked him against the wall, pinning him down.

"It disappoints me to see you like this." He said, looking at Aye within his enormous his hand, gasping for air.

"I thought you would be more challenging." He spoke seeing the chu struggling to breathe and slowly losing its strength to fight back.

"But I guess you already lost your touch, after finding out that were just a mere tool for Team Rocket." He grinned as the pikachu stopped struggling,

and breathing.

**- END OF CHAPTER VIII -**


	9. Chapter IX: The Awakening

**Chapter IX: The Awakening**

**October 17, 2116**

**8:23 pm**

**Mahogany town, Johto region**

**Rocket HQ Ruins**

The ghost town was far from peaceful. Old houses were trashed, and buildings collapsed. Shattered windows and the sound of crickets chirping a tune.

A huge black thunder bolt split the skies and went crashing down the former Team Rocket HQ. It came down violently, demolishing everything in its path. It crushed the metal ceilings and dived straight down to the basement, where Clint had Aye pinned on the wall.

His body seemingly lifeless with both his ears drooping down to the sides.

Clint gave a satisfied grin as he looked at pikachu clenched between his grasp.

A chuckle from Aye's mouth broke the silence.

The grin on Clint's face instantaneously disappeared as he heard Aye's oblique chuckle. Aye looked up at him with a wide devious smile. For the first time, he actually felt daunted.

( It's awake. )

Aye's eyes no longer had the impatient mahogany-red color in them, instead, they radiated blood-red-eye filled with the sudden intent to kill. He wore a devious grin, bearing his fangs at the man.

He started to hear cracking sounds of metal from the ceiling. Before he could look up to check, he felt the stinging heat of the black thunder bolt as it coursed through his body, forcing him to let go of Aye.

"Arg!" He let out a pained scream from the attack. To his left he could see Aye's cheeks producing black sparks.

"What's wrong Clint?" Aye said with a voice that was layered by another. The voice sounded like a deeper version of his own, even though his was already low for a pikachu.

Clint's body twitched ever so often, giving off tiny sparks of black. His body refused to move, it was paralyzed no doubt about it. Seeing Aye walking towards him with black electricity trailing behind him, he was at his mercy.

"Cat got your tongue?" He chuckled, crossing his arms, enjoying the pained expression on Clint's face.

"Its been awhile since I've been awakened." Examining the claws on his paws, closing it into a fist. A sphere of black engulfed his fist, he grinned and faced the paralyzed man.

"And it's all thanks to YOU!" He said plunging his fist at Clint's head, driving down to the bottom floor, crashing through the metal flooring.

The pikachu looked down to the man, three floors underneath him with a pool of red under its cracked purple armor.

"Heh, hehe..." He chuckled faintly as his eyes went back to their normal mahogany-red. He placed his paw on his forehead, as he looked down at Clint's body.

"What happened." Limping out of the HQ, he looked back again on the laboratories.

"What the hell did you do to me , Seth?"

Walking impatiently around the room, she went back and forth worrying about the two chus. She heard footsteps out on the hallway, she quickly ran up to the door.

"What happened to you?" She asked seeing Creed at the doorway with swollen eyes surrounded by purple rings and bandages around his head and right arm. There were tiny cuts at his back that still looked fresh.

"I'm fine. How's your wound doing?" He replied dodging Sky's question as he stepped into their room and sat on a wooden chair by a table.

"It's healing pretty fast, actually." She said gesturing to her back.

Creed glanced around the room and noticed,

"Where's Aye?" He asked feeling unaccustomed to the silent room.

"He-" She stopped as their ears twitched. They quickly reverted their attention to the doorway. Aye stood by the door with a trail of blood from the gaping wound on his back. Blood went over his left eye from the cut on his eye brow. His mouth looked like a waterfall of blood as he spoke,

"I hate explouds..." His body collapsed and he fell unconscious from blood loss.

"Aye!" Sky exclaimed catching Aye's body. Creed immediately rushed to take Aye from Sky, placing his arm over his head as Sky assisted him to the infirmary.

"Sir, mission accomplished." Clint reported on his communication device, pressing on the button in his ear piece. He stood firm from his own blood pool like nothing had happened.

"Good, maybe now he will be of some use." A man from spoke from his ear piece.

"Report back to Azelea town."

"Yes sir." He replied walking away from the basement like he was never paralyze or plunged down three floors deep.

"Looks like you're more interesting than I thought." He said looking up to the half-moon above his head.

**- END OF CHAPTER IX -**


	10. Chapter X: Know

**Chapter X: Know**

**October 18, 2116**

**12:10 pm**

**Route 43, Johto region**

**Rocket Campsite**

He groggily opened his eyes and glanced around. He was lying down on a hospital bed with wires attached on both of his cheeks. Taking them out he felt fur rub against his leg as he attempted to sit up. Sky was fast asleep by his bed, her head rested on the edge of the bed.

"Huh? She's usually the first one up." He mumbled to himself as he stared down.

"That's because she was up all night watching over you." A voice of a woman said. He turned to the sound of her voice and saw the lady he saw before at the counter when he was looking for Sky.

"Why would she do that? It's not like I was dying when I got here." He asked looking back at Sky with confusion.

"You were 'close' to dying." The woman said emphasizing the word 'close' as she walked towards Aye's bed.

"But I'm not. I'm still alive." He said looking at the woman with his confused face. "You don't seem to care about other peoples' feelings." She said taking her hands out of her coat pocket.

"If you were gone, she would be shattered." She continued writing down required medicine names for the injured pokemons on a piece of paper.

"She likes you, you know." She said as she left the piece of paper clipped on a board and walked out of the room.

_What? How can anybody like me. I'm just a monster built to destroy._

He thought as looked back at Sky. The sun shone down at them through the little window across his bed. It illuminated the room and made Sky's fur appear shinier than usual. He gazed at her pale yellow fur and her innocent face as she slowly awoke from her deep slumber. He watched her warm hazel-brown eyes as they fluttered. He smiled at her and said,

"Morning, Sky." He greeted softly as she stretched and yawned.

"Oh, I'm sorry I must've overslept." She apologized noticing the time.

"How are you feeling" She asked, examining the scar across Aye's eye brow.

"I feel great." He replied with a friendly smile.

"Just swell..." He muttered to himself sarcastically.

They heard the door knob turn and saw Creed on the other side as he opened it.

"I see your awake." Creed said, stepping inside the room and shutting the door behind him.

"Woah, what happened to you?" Aye asked, noticing Creed's purple swollen eyes. Creed gave him a menacing glare which immediately told him that it was from the punishment he received from Giovanni.

"I'll ask you the same question. What happened to 'you'?" Emphasizing his last word, Aye couldn't answer, because he himself doesn't know either. All he remembered was that Clint set him up, and next thing he knew, Clint was lying down on pool a of blood three floors beneath him.

Sky and Creed could see him all vexed-up from the question as he tried to find the right words to say.

"Shit happened alright? I got my ass beat but I intend to return the favor."

He said sternly, giving a serious look to both chus, hoping they would buy it.

"And the human?" Creed asked sounding completely unsatisfied with his answer.

Aye began to panic as he raced his mind, seeking for alibis.

"I lost him during my battle with an exploud." He replied, trying to make a grieved expression on his face.

Creed sighed and crossed his arms as he leaned against the wall.

"We all know you're lying, so you might as well talk." Creed demanded, with Sky giving the same demanding look.

Aye sat down on his bed with a discombobulated expression.

"I-I don't know alright? I'm as dumbfounded as you are..." He said, staring at his own reflection on the metal bars from the bed frame.

Silence overtook the room as both Sky and Creed examined him in his puzzled state.

Creed sighed one last time before breaking the silence.

"I just received orders from Petrel." He said calmly, changing the mood in the silent room.

"The Grunts pushed through Route 44, so now we need help them overrun Blackthorn city." He stated as both chus directed their attention to him.

"When do we leave?" Aye asked, getting up from his bed.

"We'll leave at dawn." Creed said, looking out the window to see the sun's intense heat over the tents around the infirmary cottage.

"Wait, are you sure you're alright to go already?" Sky asked with her concerned eyes staring at Aye.

"I'm fine." He said, turning to her and offering his hand to help her up from the other side of the bed over to Creed's side.

"Then both of you get some rest." Creed said to them both.

"Tomorrow will be hectic..." He sighed as he closed his eyes and scratched the back of his head.

**- END OF CHAPTER X-**


End file.
